Businesses may utilize physical and logical security systems to ensure that their physical property and data are secure. This can be especially concerning for businesses that deal with financial information. For example, keeping information (e.g., financial information) secure may be a big priority for businesses that provide financial services to customers.
Businesses may keep information secure by utilizing physical security systems to protect the hardware and/or physical files that include the information. Physical security systems can include video cameras to capture video of particular areas. In addition, many physical security systems can include key fobs or other electronic devices to control access to particular areas.
Businesses may also keep information secure by utilizing computing security such as network security. The computing security can include user name/password security among other computing security systems to prevent unauthorized users from accessing the computing system.